The present invention relates to motors and, more particularly, to linear and/or rotary system operative to control operation of an associated tool.
Various kinds of actuators are employed in manufacturing different products. The type of actuator usually is selected based on design tolerances and precision required to manufacture the products with such tolerances. For example, linear actuators are used for numerous tasks where a linear movement or application of a generally linear force is desired. Rotary actuators are employed to rotate or spin objects. In some circumstances, it is desirable to combine linear and rotary actuators to provide both linear and rotary movement of an object.
Some typical manufacturing environments that employ one or more different types of robotic actuators include semiconductor manufacturing processes (e.g., pick and place systems), printed circuit board fabrication (e.g., the placement and connection of circuit components onto the circuit board), etc. Often times, the robotic actuators are programmed and/or configured to move one or more tools between one or more locations at which the tools are to operate on a work piece.
In order to remain competitive in today""s global economy, manufacturers require actuators that can achieve greater precision and speed so as to increase production rates. Thus, it is desirable to provide an actuator capable of quickly and accurately positioning a tool in associated manufacturing processes.
The following presents a simplified summary of the invention in order to provide a basic understanding of some aspects of the invention. This summary is not an extensive overview of the invention. It is intended to neither identify key or critical elements of the invention nor delineate the scope of the invention. Its sole purpose is to present some concepts of the invention in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
One aspect of the present invention provides an actuator system for operating a tool. The actuator system includes a housing and an elongated plunger mounted within the housing for rotary and linear movement relative to the housing and a central axis extending longitudinally through the plunger. An elongated drive rod extends within at least a portion of the rotary linear actuator substantially parallel to the central axis. Part of the drive rod is connected with the plunger so that the drive rod moves linearly commensurate with the linear movement of the plunger. The drive rod further is capable of independent rotary movement relative to plunger. In a particular aspect of the present invention, a drive system is operatively connected to rotate the drive rod about its longitudinal axis independently of movement of the plunger.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tool assembly can be attached, either removably attached or permanently fixed, to the plunger so that rotation of the drive rod relative to the plunger activates the tool assembly. For example, the tool assembly can be glue dispenser operative to dispense a desired amount of an adhesive material in response to rotation of the drive rod.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for controlling a tool system. For example, the tool system includes a rotary-linear actuator that can provide linear and rotary movement of a plunger relative to a housing. A drive rod is associated with the actuator to move linearly with plunger and further can rotate independently of relative to the plunger. At least one of rotary and linear position of the plunger is adjusted to a desired position. After the plunger is at a desired position, the drive rod can be rotated independently of plunger so as to activate an associated tool.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, certain illustrative aspects of the invention are described herein in connection with the following description and the annexed drawings. These aspects are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed and the present invention is intended to include all such aspects and their equivalents. Other advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.